


Photographs

by juliaseriesaddict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaseriesaddict/pseuds/juliaseriesaddict
Summary: 5 + 1 times Carlos snaps photos of a sleeping TK, and one time where TK gets his revenge (aka snaps a pic of Carlos)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Photographs

*1*

TK is still home, recovering from his gun shot wound. He has completely forgot Carlos was supposed to come over that night, so he went to bed quite early, too bored by watching the TV all day or reading the 30th book of the last three weeks.

He’s been asleep for the last 40 minutes, when a sudden flash of light illuminates his face, making him wake up.

“What the hell? Carlos)” TK says, his voice a little hoarse from sleep.

“Hey, sorry for waking you up, you were so cute while sleeping, I couldn’t help myself by snapping a picture of your cute face.” Carlos replies, a big smile on his lips.

“Ugh, so you just snapped a picture while I was sleeping? Seriously?”

“Yeah, you were cute. That had to be photographed for future memories.”

“Alright, but don’t make it a thing to snap photos of me while sleeping, it could become creepy.”

“You got it, Tiger!”

*2*

Carlos hasn’t snapped pictures of TK sleeping since he was still recovering. Now it’s been more than 3 months and TK’s is been back to work for the last month. The two of them hardly see each other at this point, being too busy at work and having different days off.

That’s why when Carlos gets home, the last thing he’s expecting is to find TK’s car in his driveway.

He slowly makes his way inside, and as soon as he enters the living room he finds a sleeping TK on the couch. He’s wearing his yellow hoodie, and he has the hood over his head, one of the strings is between his lips.

Carlos can’t hold back. He takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture. Unfortunately, he forgets (again) to turn off the flash.

“Oh c’mon, seriously Carlos? Again?” TK says, his eyes still closed.

“Well good morning princess. And yes, you’re too cute to handle right now, and I really needed a new phone wallpaper. And I think I just snapped the perfect picture!”

“Ugh, fine. You’re getting away with this, but that’s just because I really really like you.”

“I really like you too, Baby.”

*3*

It’s been a long week, and now both Carlos and TK have the weekend off.

They’re at Carlos’, and they’re spending the afternoon on the couch, watching movies and drinking some hot chocolate.

They’re on their 3rd movie when TK shifts and lays his head on Carlos’ lap.

He’s fast asleep after that, and he looks so cute Carlos feels like his heart is about to explode. He slowly reaches for his phone, that is laying on the coffee table in front of the couch. And, turning off the flash (he remembered this time, he’s not that stupid), he snaps at least 10 pictures before TK starts moving around.

“Hey, TK, are you ok?” Carlos says, shaking TK’s shoulder slowly, trying to both wake him up but not startling him.

“Oh God, I think I had a nightmare there for a minute.”

“Are you ok now? Do you need something?”

“No, no, I think I’m good. Thank you for waking me up though. I didn’t’ mean to fall asleep on you.”

“It’s ok, plus I got to snap some new pictures of you.”

“Again Carlos? Ugh, you like to do that, don’t you?”

“Maybe a little bit, mi amor.”

*4*

TK and Carlos are driving to San Antonio to visit Carlos’ parents.

The two of them have a few days off work, so they decided to stay there instead of Austin, to visit the city and also be in the open air, since Carlos’ parents live outside the city in a ranch.

They’ve been driving for about 20 minutes when Carlos sees TK placing his head against the car window and falling asleep. He’s been taking extra shifts at work, because Mateo had a sprained ankle and was off work. So, he’s definitely tired, and it shows by the fact that he’s fall asleep in an hour road trip.

After another 10 minutes Carlos has to stop at a gas station, because he really needs to use the bathroom. But before getting out of the car he decides snapping a quick photo of TK. He’s still laying against the car window and there’s a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. He’s, again, too cute to not get a photo of it.

“Hey, TK, sorry to wake you up. I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick. Be right back.”

“Yeah, alright. Let me sleep now.”

“Alright, sleeping head. I’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

*5*

Carlos just got home after a 12 hours shift. He was meant to meet TK tonight, but he hasn’t replied to his texts all day, and he has to admit that he’s a bit concerned right now. He decides to go put his gun in the safe, and after taking a shower, go down to the Strand’s house to find out what happened to TK.

He’s quickly done with his shower, so he puts on some sweats and a t-shirt and heads out.

In about 15 minutes he’s at the Strand’s. He quickly gets out of the car and knocks at the door. After a few seconds, Owen comes to open the door.

“Hi, Captain Strand. Sorry to bother you this late in the evening, is TK home?”

“Owen, please Carlos. And yes, he’s upstairs in his bedroom. He’s not feeling good today, he’s been having fever since this morning.”

“Oh God, that must be why he hasn’t replied to any of my texts today. We were meant to have a date…”

“He’s been sleeping all day as long as I know. Anyway, feel free to go upstairs, he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thank you, Owen. See you later.”

Carlos makes his way upstairs and goes straight to TK’s room. As soon as he’s inside, he finds TK still sleeping. He’s wrapped in his blankets like a burrito, one of his arms hanging off the bed, his head on the mattress, his pillows on the floor.

Carlos can’t hold himself from snapping a picture, or two. This whole situation looks both cute and ridiculous.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

“Hey ‘Los, you’re here?”

“Yeah, I got concerned when I haven’t heard anything from you today.”

“I’m sorry, I slept all day.”

“No need to apologize, honey. I understand.”

“Cuddles. Please.”

“You got it, mi amor.”

*+1*

TK and Carlos are on a little getaway together. They’ve been by the sea for the last couple of days and have another 3 days ahead of them.

It’s early in the morning, the sun just risen, and the bedroom is flooding with light coming from the big windows in front of the bed.

TK slowly wakes up, the first thing he hears is Carlos quietly snoring. So, he looks up, wanting to see his boyfriend still sleeping, lighted by the morning sun is one of the best things he has ever experienced before.

As soon as he tries to get off his chest, Carlos unconsciously tightens his hold on TK, not wanting him to leave.

TK’s heart misses a beat at that, and especially at the fact that Carlos is honest to God pouting in his sleep. And that, right there, is just the best thing TK has ever seen in his 27 years of life.

He then reaches for his phone that is laying on the bedside table. And he snaps a picture of a pouting sleeping Carlos.

“Are you taking pictures of me?”

“Ugh, it’s the first time I’ve done it, and you already caught me? That’s’ not fair!”

“Well, you hit me with your arm when you were picking up your phone honey. You definitely woke me up with that.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No, don’t worry about it. Now get back in my arms. I want to cuddle before breakfast.”

“So bossy.”

“You love it.”

“Yes, I do. I love you.”

“I love you too, cariño.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first 5+1 fanfic, so let me know if you liked it and if you'd like to see more like these from me.  
> Also I haven't proof read this one, so if you find some typos or mistakes, feel free to point them out in the comments.  
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on Instagram (@juliaseriesaddict) and on Twitter (@RonenRItaly), come say hi!


End file.
